Friends and Alibis
by Insertrandomusername
Summary: Everyone is nice to Kankuro for a change. Everyone except Kiba... Oneshot, SLASH. And I don't own them, any of them.


Kankuro was nice for a change. And of course, people was nice to him too. He didn't look like an angry kitten either, since he wasn't wearing his hoodie with the cat ears. He wasn't wearing his make up either, which made him look quite different. All in all, people was nice to him. Everyone except Kiba. Kiba wasn't going to let that guy off the hook that easily. It had nothing to do with the feeling Kiba got in his guts everytime the dark haired kitten-like man looked at him, or sneered at him, which happened a lot. Kiba just sneered back, and so did Akamaru. Akamaru had grown quite big now, and couldn't follow Kiba quite everywhere. And they both enjoyed spending some time alone too. And lately, after Kankuro had been in that fight and hurt himself badly, Kiba had been alone a lot. He was sulking because Kankuro got all the attention, and everyone was running around him like brainless butterflies. Even Akamaru was kind to the cat-guy. This made Kiba pissed off, and he hid in his room, staring at the wall. Sometimes, he didn't even let Akamaru inside.

"Kiba, get down and stop sulking! Dinner is served!" Sakura shouted at him, and Kiba growled.

"Is the cat going to be there?" he sneered, and Sakura let out an annoyed sound.

"No, Kankuro is not going to be there, baka! He's too weak to get out of bed, if you haven't noticed." Kiba opened the door, and looked at a pissed off Sakura.

"Well, that's how I prefer it. Him far away from me." With this, he stroke past the pink haired girl who was boiling with anger over the grumpy dog-guy. He was already disappeared into the kitchen, and Sakura knew that soon he was going to disappear back into his room. She made a face, and hurried after him. Maybe if she got the time to talk to him, he could come to his senses. She knew that he was used to get the attention he wanted, even though he didn't show people, and when Kankuro melted hearts just by being nice, Kiba got pissed. He was now sitting at the end of the table, bent over his bowl of soup and quickly eating it all, ignoring all questions and comments. Sakura sighed, and sat down next to him.

"You better slow down, Kiba, or you'll puke it all up again." Kiba stopped, and looked at her, soup running down his chin. He swallowed, and made a face.

"Okay. But I'm tired of people always nagging on me." Sakura rolled her eyes, she couldn't hold it back.

"Maybe if you tried getting out of your room a little and behave, people wouldn't ask questions. Hinata doesn't have a clue what to do, she just sits in the livingroom or walks through the whole house, staring at the wall. And the others are kind of pissed, you should talk to your friends, you know." Kiba shot her a deadly stare. How dared she? Hinata did fine by herself, she wouldn't have a couple of years ago, but now she was more independent and strong, and she didn't need to lean on Kiba to get through the day. Sakura was just trying to make him feel guilty about being pissed, but that wasn't going to work. Instead, he ignored her and ate his soup, slower this time. He could hear Akamaru sigh under the table, but chose to ignore him too. If everyone was going to treat Kankuro this nice and look at Kiba like he was the enemy; fine. He wouldn't care. He finished his soup, and stood up.

"I'm going out for a walk. Don't wait up." And with this, he walked out of the room, leaving Sakura on the bench, pulling at her hair madly.

It was a chilly, clear night. Kankuro sighed, and turned to his left. This was so not helping. He wanted to get out, to fight again, fix his dolls… but all he could do, was to sit on this stupid bed, talking to people. He was nice for a change, he didn't have the power to patch himself up. Yes, he used them, but he actually didn't mind hanging out with them either. Everyone was kinda ok, everyone except that dog. No, not the real dog, but the guy who always carried him before, Kiba. Now the dog, Akamaru, was bigger than Kiba and Akamaru usually carried Kiba instead. Kakuro growled, and sat up. This was really pissing him off, he was sick and tired of lying on the same bed, staring at the same walls and feeling the same impatient, day in and day out. He placed his feet on the floor, avoiding the dolls, and took a deep breath. The pink haired girl, Sakura-chan, told him he wasn't ready to get up just yet, but he believed he was strong enough for a short walk. After all, what was going to happen around here? Kankuro slowly pushed himself up, and bit his teeth together to hold back the pain. He stood by himself, shaking a little, but grinned happily. He had made it. He took a few steps, and figured that the pain wasn't that bad, it was more like… uncomfortable. He walked to the door, slowly, and opened it. When the clear wind hit his face, he smiled. He let the soft fingers of the wind play with his hair, run over his naked chest, over his toes and hands, and on his face… this was living, feeling the wind on his body. Kankuro smiled again. He supported himself on the wall, and walked over the grass, enjoying the feeling of cold grass against his toes. He tried to ignore his beating heart, and that it was hard to breathe, until he collapsed under a tree. He started cursing under his breath, resting his back against the tree. Well, this was as far as he could get, and he started to regret going out. If he wanted to go back inside, he had to gain some strenght, and right now, he didn't have any. And it was cold, and Kankuro was sure that it was going to get colder. He closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around himself. This was going to be some fucking long hours.

"Oh no, are you everywhere?" someone sneered, and Kankuro popped his eyes open. Just in front of him stood the last person Kankuro wanted to face. No shit, he'd make out with Orochimaru before he let Kiba help him. Kankuro sneered back.

"Could ask you the same thing. No, wait. You're just inside your room. Finally managed to get out?" he said, and Kiba clenched his fists. It looked like he wanted to hit Kankuro as hard as he could, but he didn't. Instead, he looked at Kankuro's lack of clothes, and raised his eyebrow.

"What are you doing out? Without clothes? I thought Sakura told you to stay in your bed. At least your room." Kankuro looked away, not wanting to tell the dark haired guy with red tattoos on his cheeks that he didn't have the strenght to walk back inside, not even crawl.

"Sakura-chan did tell me to stay in my room, yes. But she's not my mother, and if I want to go out, I go out." Kiba stared at him.

"You're freezing to death." Kankuro groaned loudly.

"Why do you care?" Kiba quirked an eyebrow.

"Even how much I want to, the others are going to kill me if I'd let you die after all they did to keep you alive. So, answer me. Why are you out here? Just walk back in," Kiba said, irritated. Kankuro still didn't look at the other guy. He was not going to let that son of a bitch help him back inside, no matter what.

"Kankuro, get the fuck back inside. I'm not going to say it again," Kiba warned, and finally Kankuro turned to look at him. He gave him a deadly stare, and held it for a long time, before he sneered.

"I was just going out for a little walk, and now I can't go back inside. Happy? Now you can go and leave me to die," he mumbled, turning his face away. Kiba growled, and kicked the tree. Kankuro looked at him, and was surprised to see him deadly pissed.

"What?!" Kankuro shouted, angry because the other guy became angry.

"What?! You… you fucking prick! You realize that I have to carry you inside now, huh?!" he shouted, and before Kankuro could answer, he grabbed his arm and pulled him up. Then he bent down, and threw Kankuro over his shoulders, mumbling furiously to himself. Kankuro had to smile a little, despite the situation. Kiba was so pissed, just because he had to carry Kankuro inside. Kankuro couldn't help himself, he had to tease the other guy a little.

"Aren't you the cutest little puppy?" he smirked, and felt Kiba's hands tighten around his waists.

"Shut up, Kankuro," he said through gritted teeth, and walked towards the house. Kankuro giggled, but didn't say any more. No need to piss the other guy off even more, now he at least got inside safe and warm. Kiba was panting slightly, and Kankuro furred his brows. He knew he wasn't the lightest person, but he also knew that Kiba wasn't going to show any signs of exhaustion, even if he was close to death.

"Kiba, I'm sure I can walk the rest of the way on my own," Kankuro said, but Kiba just walked faster, tightening his grip around Kankuro's legs and arms.

"I'm fine," Kiba panted, staring at the door. Kiba could feel Kankuro's warm through his clothes, and that was what made his heart beat faster, not the extra weight on his shoulders. _Stop thinking like that, _Kiba demanded himself. _He's the enemy._ They were almost at the door, and soon he could kick it open, and walk inside, Kankuro still over his shoulders. Kiba walked over to the bed, and dropped Kankuro down on it. It was kind of tricky, Kiba had to bend to the side, and slip Kankuro off his shoulders. Unfortunately, Kankuro was kinda heavy, and Kiba's feet just disappeared beneath him, and he fell on top of the bandaged guy. Kankuro's eyes grew big in shock, as he saw Kiba's face nuzzled into his chest. That guy was actually quite cute… he shook it off. No way. No way, no way, no way. Kiba hurried to get off him, and shot him a deadly stare. Kankuro smirked.

"What? You don't like being cuddled up with me?" he teased, and Kiba blushed and sneered again.

"Shut up, Kankuro! That was an accident!" Kankuro couldn't help it: Kiba fired up far too easily, it was so fun to tease him. Kankuro sat up, and scooted closer to the other guy, who just sat straight up and down, paralyzed.

"Bet you liked it, no matter what you say," he smirked, and Kiba blushed. Kankuro placed his hand in Kiba's lap, and he wasn't even sure himself if he was joking now. Kiba flinched and pulled away.

"Get away from me, you fucking freak!" Kiba shouted, his eyes wide. Kankuro giggled, trying to cover up his blushing cheeks. What surprised Kankuro, was that Kiba didn't leave, he just sat there, looking terrified.

"Oh come on, you like it," Kankuro smirked, scooting closer again and wrapping his arms around Kiba's waist. Kiba let out a small yelp, and stared at the cat-like guy, who was three inches away from his face.

"No, no, I-I…" Kiba stuttered, and Kankuro placed his other hand in Kiba's lap. He rubbed the innerside of his left tigh, and Kiba gasped, gripping Kankuro's wrist and stared at him, shocked. Kankuro smirked, and looked down. He giggled, and pointed at the bulge in Kiba's pants.

"Well, that tells me something else." Kiba blushed even more, and tried to pull away. Kankuro held him back, and breathed against his neck, making Kiba squirm.

"Kankuro, no, I…" he started, and Kankuro looked at him, before he pulled his shoulders and let go of the smaller boy.

"Okay, then." He pulled away, leaving Kiba on the bed, hard and dumbfolded. Then he snapped.

"What the fuck was that all about?!" he shouted, waving his arms and getting up from the bed. Kankuro let his eyes slip up and down his body, before he smirked.

"Well, you said no." Kiba's jaw dropped, and he stopped his motions. It looked really stupid, since he still had his arms raised. Then he dropped them down, and clenched his fists.

"Oh, you little, fucking…" he mumbled, and walked over to Kankuro, who was resting his back against the headboard, grinning. He didn't expect what was coming, though, so when Kiba grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down on the bed, climbing on top of him, he just stared at the other guy in shock, not able to react. Kiba had an evil spark in his eyes, and Kankuro swallowed. Damn, that guy was freaking hot… suddenly, he felt a pair of hot and wet lips press against his own, and he moaned, wrapping his arm around the other, fully dressed boy. Kiba pushed his hips down, licking Kankuro's lips softly. The latter parted his lips, and soon after felt a hot tounge slip into his mouth, playing with his. Kankuro gasped into the kiss, and tried to pull the other boy closer. He slipped his hands under Kiba's jacket, and tried to pull it off. Kiba sat up and quickly ripped off the jacket, desperately trying to rip off his shirt as well. He was still seated on top of Kankuro, who helped him pull off the blue shirt he was wearing. As soon as it was off, Kiba bent down and pressed his lips against Kankuro's, wanting to taste more of the other, cat-like guy. Kankuro moaned again, and stroke his hands all over Kiba's body, pulling on his pants.

"Kankuro, Kankuro," Kiba panted, rubbing his hard-on into Kankuro's. Kankuro gripped Kiba's headband, and pulled it off. It was the first time he had seen Kiba without his hoodie and headband, and he liked what he saw. He quickly pulled off the other boy's pants, before he wriggled out of his own. Kiba didn't waste any time, he connected their lips again, and rubbed his rock-hard erection into Kankuro's tigh. Then he slipped off his underwear, and let Kankuro roam his hands over his naked arse, pulling him closer. Soon both guys were naked, and Kiba was panting heavily. Kankuro yelped a little when Kiba touched his wounds, and he stopped, still panting.

"I am… I am hurting you," he panted, but Kankuro didn't listen. He just pulled him closer again, and kissed his neck furiously.

"God damn it, Kiba, if you don't… do something to help me, I will hurt you!" he said, grabbing Kiba's shoulders. Kiba giggled, and forgot about it. He let Kankuro lick his neck, like a kitten, before he sat up, and looked down at the other guy. He made a quick decition, and grabbed his tighs, spreading his legs and positioning himself in-between. Kankuro moaned, and wrapped his legs around Kiba's waist, desperately to get some release, no matter how. Kiba put two fingers into his mouth, sucking them wet. Kankuro moaned loudly at the sight, and Kiba smirked at him. Then he pulled them out with a sloppy pop, and brought them down to Kankuro's ass, teasing his entrance. Kankuro tensed his back and gripped the sheets, closing his eyes.

"Kiba!" he shouted, as Kiba slipped one finger inside, giggling. He slowly pulled it in and out, making Kankuro moan, pleasure drunk. Then he slipped in the other finger, scissoring the cat-like guy. The feeling of Kankuro's muscles around his fingers… Kiba gasped, and quickly pulled out both of his fingers, before he grabbed his erection, placing the tip on Kankuro's entrance.

"Do it, hurry," Kankuro panted, and Kiba placed his other hand on his hip, holding him down. Then he slowly pushed in, making small sircles with his thumb on Kankuro's hip. Kankuro gasped out, and his whole face froze in a snarl of pain. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he turned away, not wanting Kiba to see him crying. Kiba pushed his hips forwards, until he filled Kankuro entirely. Then he looked up, seeing Kankuro desperately trying to hide his tears. He felt his heart break for the other guy, and reached up to turn his face towards him. Then he leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips, before he stroke away his tears.

"I'm going to move now, and I will be careful. Okay?" he asked, and Kankuro groaned, before he gripped his shoulders.

"Do it," he panted, and Kiba sat up, pulling back. It was so tight, so good… Kiba felt sweatdrops form on his forehead and run down his face. So good… he pushed back in, hearing Kankuro's choked gasps, and feeling his nails dig into the skin on his shoulders, almost drawing blood. Kiba did it slowly, doing his very best not to make it too painful for the cat-guy. He sure looked like an angry kitten.

"Faster," Kankuro panted, and Kiba obeyed, picking up a quicker pace. Suddenly, he hit a spot that made Kankuro scream out, pleasure drunk and dizzy with pain. Kiba looked at him, shocked. Then he realized that it wasn't a scream of pain, but of pleasure, and slammed into the same spot again. Kankuro tensed his back, dug his nails deeper into Kiba's shoulder, gasping, his eyes huge. The third time Kiba hit the spot, his eyes rolled over to the back of his head, and he wrapped his legs tighter around the other boy's waist. Kiba suddenly pulled out, and Kankuro gasped at the unpleasent feeling of lonelieness.

"Kiba?" he asked, and tried sitting up. Pain shot up his back, and he squirmed, and then two strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist from behind, pulling him into his lap. He felt Kiba's erection nudge agains his entrance again, and then he pushed in, pulling Kankuro further down on his lap. Kankuro moaned, and closed his eyes. Kiba panted into his ear, and moved Kankuro's body up and down, sweating and groaning.

"Harder, Kiba, harder," Kankuro moaned, and rubbed down. Kiba suddenly gripped his hair, and pulled his head back, grinning evily. At the same time, he pushed up hard, making Kankuro's face screw up in pain, closing his eyes and pressing his teeth closed. Kiba giggled into his ear, and slipped his hand over Kankuro's chest, thrusting up again. Kankuro groaned loudly, and slipped his hand around Kiba's waist, who was positioned behind him. Kiba panted heavily, slipping his arm around Kankuro's waist and started to move faster. He was desperate for release, but at the same time, he dreaded the moment when it was all over. What were they going to do? He pushed those thoughs away, and gripped around Kankuro's hair tighter, pulling his head further back.

"Kiba, that is starting to hurt," he said in a choked voice, and Kiba looked at him. Then he licked his cheek, his neck, and his lips, leaving a wet track all over the other boy's face and neck. Kankuro clenched his muscles around Kiba, who gasped for air, and pushed upwards, hitting the spot dead on, and made Kankuro scream out. Damn, that boy was loud! Kiba was close, and he thought Kankuro was too, by the high-pitched panting and moaning.

"Kankuro, I'm going to… god, I'm close, damn…" Kiba panted into the other boys ear, and as a responde, Kankuro squeezed his muscles tight around Kiba's erection, and Kiba gasped, and pushed upwards, and pressed Kankuro closer to his body. He pushed one last time into the other boy, and then he groaned, and came hard into the other boy. Kankuro gasped chocked, and pushed down, desperate for release. Kiba grabbed Kankuro's wet erection, and pulled up and down, fast. It didn't take long before white liquid spluttered out all over the sheets. Kankuro gasped, and collapsed back onto the other boy, who was panting and shaking, trying to regain his power. He was resting his back agains the headboard, and still had his arm around Kankuro's waist, his other hand twirled into Kankuro's hair, and he hadn't pulled out of him. It felt too good, too warm.

"Kiba… maybe you should pull out…" Kankuro giggled, tiredly. Kiba groaned, but lifted Kankuro off himself. He still didn't let go, though. Kankuro stroke his fingers through Kiba's hair, pulling on it slightly. Kiba answered by nuzzling his nose into Kankuro's neck, drawing in the scent of him. Then he giggled.

"You smell like sex," he said, his voice subdued by Kankuro's skin. The latter giggled, and turned around, pulling Kiba down on the bed with him. Kankuro pulled the covers around both him and his lover, nuzzling his nose into Kiba's neck. Then Kiba turned Kankuro around, and rested his head on Kankuro's chest.

"My wounds hurt," he said, and Kankuro smoothed his hands over the bloody cuts from his nails. Then he giggled.

"My ass hurts." Kiba licked Kankuro's neck, making the other boy sigh happily.

"Well then, the only cure is to stay in this bed cuddled up with me." Kankuro laughed loudly.

"I think I'll manage. What-" he started, when someone ripped the door open, and ran into the room. Kiba's heart almost stopped, and he snapped around, and Kankuro sat up and whined from the pain in the lower parts of his back. Both boys in the bed stared at the pink haired girl, the gray haired teacher, a tall boy with raven hair and red eyes, a shorter, blonde boy with blue eyes and whiskers, a girl with long black hair and a nervous expression on her face, and a boy with huge eyebrows and a green suit. Everyone stared at the two exhausted boys, one with red marks all over his shoulders, and the other one with a painful expression on his face. The whole room smelled sex, and by the clothes on the floor and the obvious nudity of the two boys, everyone could guess what had just happened. Sakura looked so dumbfolded, she could do nothing but stare.

"But… Kankuro… screams… I… I…" she stuttered, and pointed at them. Kankuro sneered at her, looking like an angry kitten again, and wrapped his arms around Kiba.

"Blame Kiba, he was the one who stuck his-" Kiba quickly placed his hand over Kankuro's mouth, and looked at the others, quite red.

"Okay, the tour is over, you can all leave," he said, mad. Sakura was still dumbfolded, while Kakashi just smiled [or at least he thought so, by his eye happily, Hinata looked down at her fingers, as if she was scared of moving anything else, Sasuke had turned around, facing the door, Naruto looked like he was going to throw up, and Lee was lying on the floor, bleeding from his nose.

"That is just so wrong…" Sasuke mumbled, and Naruto snapped. He pointed at Kiba, and furred his eyebrows.

"You liar! You said you didn't like Kankuro, and now you're sleeping with him!" he shouted, and Kankuro rolled his eyes, pulling Kiba even closer. Everyone was still staring at them, and Kiba snapped.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" he shouted, trying to break free from Kankuro so that he could walk over there and kick their asses. But Kankuro kept him close, trying to calm him down. Nobody moved. Kankuro sighed, and turned Kiba's face towards his.

"Oh well, let them look. I don't know about you, but I'm ready for another round…" he said, and pressed his lips softly towards Kiba's. Kiba melted, and slipped his arms around Kankuro's waist. Some swishing sounds could be heard, and then Kakashi's voice:

"I'll just grab Lee and then we'll be out of here. Have fun!" Then the door was closed, and Kiba turned around. Nobody there. He giggled, and looked at Kankuro again, smirking.

"So, what did you say about a second round?"


End file.
